No Entry, No Exit
Plot As the team made their way to the tech center, they found a tech expert Harry Copper dead tied to a clock stuck at midnight. They found a cloth and a phone near his body. The phone revealed he had a meeting at the Mayor office. After interrogating the mayor, Jose Caravello , they found clues like a gift and a perfume bottle. The gift made them suspect Lailana Bright and the perfume made them suspect Elsa Everglade. The women both told the police that Harry was a great man and no one would want him dead. The cloth revealed that the killer uses paints and the body revealed that the killer used a underskin tracker. After the analyses result, they were approached by Charles who told them that the victim and him were friends. After putting him as a suspect, they went to the victim's lab. They found a threat and a book there. The book revealed that Anurag Desai was friendly with the victim and the threat revealed that killer spoke French. They went to check the crime scene again. They found a slip and a pen. The pen revealed that the pen was a gift from Lailana and the slip was marked with strange code which was found to be official documents by Jose. Lailana told the detectives that she gave the pen as a birthday gift and Jose told the detectives that the victim was updating the office systems. With updated evidence, they went to check the victim's lab. They found a stamp, a dagger and a champagne bottle. The stamp was revealed to be of Charles who told that he had a fight with the victim before his death, the dagger was revealed to be of Anurag who gave it to the victim as defense and the champagne bottle was revealed to be of Elsa who gave it to be him as a thank you note for his support after Andrew's death. After all the clues were collected they went to the mayoral office to find more clues. After finding more clues, they found evidence to arrest Lailana for the crime. Lailana told the detectives that she was madly in love with the victim. But after the victim refused her, she went into a rage and killed him using the clock. Judge Kelsie gave Lailana 35 years from the murder. After the killer was arrested, they went to help Drake who needed their help. He said that the systems in his lab were triggered to cause an Alluring Market clearover which meant that all the citizens were to leave it immediately and the mayoral communications system was shut down. The detectives went to the office to find out who did this but found out that it was the work of Serpens. On the other hand, Elsa told the detectives to find a piece of jewelry that had gone missing mysteriously. The detectives found from the victim's lab that all the data was cleared out. They went to the crime scene after giving Elsa her jewelry back. The victim had a pendrive with him which revealed he knew about the group and was trying to stop them. They found out Serpens had next planned on trying to get supplies from the old abandoned station of Maitri. After finding out they rushed to Maitri to stop the plan. Summary Victim: * Harry Copper Murder Weapon: * Clock Killer * Lailana Bright Suspects Jose Caravello Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses paints * The suspect has an underskin tracker. * The suspect knows French. Appearance Attributes: * The suspect is under 30. Lailana Bright Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses paints. * The suspect has an underskin tracker. * The suspect knows French. Appearance Attributes: * The suspect is under 30. Elsa Everglade Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses paints. * The suspect has an underskin tracker. * The suspect knows French. Charles Rochester Profile Attributes: * The suspect has an underskin tracker. * The suspect knows French. Appearance Attributes: * The suspect is under 30. Anurag Desai Profile Attributes: * The suspect uses paints. * The suspect knows French. Quasi-Suspects Drake Mentosa Killer's Profile * The killer uses paints * The killer has an underskin tracker. * The killer knows French. * The killer is under 30. * The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1- Techy Techs * Investigate Tech Center. (Clues: Cloth,Phone , Victim's Body; Victim identified: Harry Copper) * Unlock Phone (Result: Seal; New Suspect: Jose Caravello) * Ask Jose if he's seen anything. (Prerequisite: Phone Unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mayoral Offices) * Investigate Golf Club. (Prerequisite: Jose Caravello interrogated; Clues: Gift, Perfume) * Examine Gift. (Result: Card; New Suspect: Lailana Bright) * Examine Perfume. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Elsa Everglade) * Ask Elsa about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Perfume unraveled) * See Lailana about Harry's murder. (Prerequisite: Gift Identified) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an underskin tracker) * Analyse Scarf. (3:00:00; Attribute:The killer uses paints.) Chapter 2- A Friend Of Times * Investigate Victim's Lab (New Clues: Message, Threat, Book) * Place back Threat. (Result: Threat Unraveled) * Analyse Threat. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows French. New Crime Scene: Table) * Investigate Table (New Clues: Slip Pen) * Uncover Name. (Result: Book) * Analyse Book. (6:00:00; Result: Anurag's Book) * Uncover Name On Message. (Result: Tech Friends; New Suspect: Charles Rochester) * Search Slip (Result: Code) * Uncover Pen Fingerprints. (Result :Lailana's fingerprints) * Ask Anurag about her book. (Prerequisite: Book Analysed. Profile updated: Anurag uses paints. * Confront Charles about his message. (Prerequisite: Faded Name, Profile Updated: Charles knows French * Ask Lailana about the pen. (Prerequisite: Pen Fingerprints, Profile Updated: Lailana uses paints, has an underskin tracker and reads French. * Talk to Jose about his code. (Prerequisite: Search Bag, Profile Updated: Jose uses paints, has an underskin tracker and reads French). Chapter 3- All I Want * Investigate Computers. (Clue: Stamp, Dagger, Bottle) * Unfade Stamp (Result: Official Stamp) * Analyse Stamp (6:00:00, Result: Agency Stamp) * Confront Charles about the stamp. (Prerequisite: Analyse Paper) * Uncover Dagger's fingerprints. (Anurag's fingerprints. * Ask Anurag about the fingerprints. (Profile Updated: Anurag knows French) * Uncover Tag. (Elsa's thank you note) * Ask why Elsa was thanking Harry. ( Elsa uses paints, has an underskin tracker and reads French. * Investigate Tech Display. (Clues: Clock, Paint Can) * Examine Paint Can. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30) * Examine Clock. (Result: Mechanism) * Analyze Mechanism. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Clock; Attribute: The killer is female.) * Take Care Of The Killer Now! The Time For Change (4/5) * Ask Drake what is bothering here. (Reward:20,000 coins) * Investigate Office. (Prerequisite: Drake interrogated) (New Clues: Broken Screen) * Piece back the broken screen. (Prerequisite: Office Investigated) (Result: Clearover) * Tell Drake about the clearover. * Investigate Lab (New Clues: Necklace) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Symbol) * Analyse Necklace. (3:00:00, Reward: 3*Full Meals) * Give Elsa the necklace back. * Investigate Tech Center (Result: Pendrive) * Analyse Necklace. (3:00:00, Reward: Suit) * Move on to a new case.